


Possessive

by atlanxic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: Yuuri turns around so quickly that Viktor almost walks into him, and then says, eyes alight with more than determination, "I want you,"Viktor can feel sierself flush with how bold he's being. "Right here?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kink meme --> https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=10865#cmt10865

Yuuri comes off the ice with a fire in his eyes. When his scores are announced, his hand is clasped tight around Viktor's waist, pressed side to side with his coach and lover. Viktor remembers the times sie's placed sier hand on Yuuri's lower back only to be swatted away, and isn't sure whether to be huffy or happy.

As Viktor had thought watching the program, Yuuri did well. Well enough to make pride swell in sier chest, blossoming into a grin across sier face. Sie wants to kiss him right there, but knows he's still nervous about pda.

"We're on TV!" he'd said last time "My parents could be watching!"

"Let them watch, it's only a kiss," Viktor had thought, but had said nothing.

So it's to sier surprise when Yuuri takes sier hand as they step off the bench, ignoring the cameras flashing and the next skater starting their routine, to pull Viktor out of the stands and into the hallways surrounding it.

"What's got you in a hurry?" Viktor asks, hoping it's something good.

Yuuri turns around so quickly that Viktor almost walks into him, and then says, eyes alight with more than determination, "I want you,"

Viktor can feel sierself flush with how bold he's being. "Right here?" sie asks, knowing sie's pushing sier luck.

"Yeah," Yuuri replies. The hallway they're in is deserted, but they can hear the cheers for the next skater, not even so distant. The sounds of other people walking by.

"Someone could see us," viktor says, as Yuuri pushes sier against the wall.

"So let them," Yuuri replies, pulling Viktor's tie until sie leans down for a kiss. "I want the whole world to know that you're mine." A shiver runs down Viktor's spine at the fierceness with which he says it.

Yuuri kisses sier harsh and passionate, as much teeth as tongue. It's all sie can do to keep up, hands coming up to curl around his shoulders.

One of his hands slides into sier jacket, rests on sier waist. Sie can feel his hips press insistently against sier own. starts wondering how far he's going to take this.

He leans away from the kiss only to start biting down sier neck.

"I mark up easy," Sie warns, as he begins sucking a hickey into the skin below sier ear.

"Good," Yuuri replies. Viktor isn't sure what's gotten into him, but sie's not complaining. Sie's painfully aware that someone could walk by at any moment and see them, aware of each set of footsteps that come close.

Come close, and then closer, and then suddenly, Viktor is making eye contact with Chris, Yuuri's mouth still at sier neck, hand creeping closer to sier ass.

"Chris," sie says, and it comes out a lot more breathy than sie had intended. He raises an eyebrow. Yuuri looks up at him. No, glares up at him, fierce and possessive.

"I see I'm interrupting something," he says, and Viktor wants to think sie's imagining that the sudden distance in his voice is hiding heartbreak, but sie knows him better than that by now.

"You are," Yuuri agrees, voice outright icy.

"You should consider a change of locations," Chris replies, and keeps walking.

Viktor wants to say something to him, but Yuuri is back on sier before sie can think of the words. All at once, the thrill of having been caught catches up to sier, and sie doesn't quite bite back a moan. Knows that Chris can still hear sier, knows that Yuuri knows he can still hear them.

Sie thinks sie should feel guilty for having shown Chris something he didn't want to see, but all sie's thinking about now is how much sie wants Yuuri to touch sier properly, how the press of his hips against siers suddenly isn't enough.

"Yuuri," sie moans again.

"Yes?" Yuuri replies, pulling back just enough to make eye contact.


End file.
